The Drifter are drifting & blowing up another worlds
by last admiral
Summary: The Drifter are forced to payback the Empire for 'stuff' thing. Now they invading the Falmart and meet 21 century JSDF. Read on how the pilot will try to commit harakiri, Oda & Toyo will facepalmed their face very on how useless and hopeless Itami and entire Jsdf. EMPIRE GONNA get rekt by three earth best military tactican from Drifter.


This is my first fanfic crossover of GATE the JSDF fought here &Drifter. Please support by sending ideas and comment on review, I'll see to it and continue the story based on your idea and review. Enjoy!

It have been a while since the last battle between the Drifter and the End. The 'Black King' were in coma after being badly beaten by Toyohisa, the leader of Drifter, forcing the End's monster army being on equal ground with Oda's multiracial liberation federation's army consisting of humans, elves, dwarfs and etc...Due to lacks of leadership, managing logistic supply, low morale among the army (since they saw Black King some kind a messiah or prophet), disunity among the Ends causing them to rout back to the Northern Wall, their newly founded capital. Oda get his revenge of his son while Toyohisa enemy, Hijikata still alive. Without the Ends that still silenced in their capital, Oda took this opportunity to created his "Tenka Fubu" dream by established a multiracial federation with Toyo as the supreme leader and Oda as unofficial right-hand man. But, an arrival of few new Drifters that have been sent by Murasaki meant new idea and improvement. After a couple of hilarious drunk brawl, serious fist fight, arguing, and diplomacy, they agreed on the new version of federation.

Toyo still a supreme leader thou he don't like paperwork, Oda became the prime minister and minister of war,Olminu as head ofresearcher, Saint Gemini as financial minister to control the debt with Trade Federation(read more to find out why),Hannibal governed the southern side of federation,Scipio became minister of welfare (bringing infrastructure such as aqueduct,sewer,etc…) and western part but nearby Hannibal,Youchi as master archery trainer, The Wild Bunch trains marksmanship to musketeers and Gatling gunner. The dwarfs still producing musket (use smokeless powder), Gatling gun and WWII Jap's rifle (prototype) thanks to primer' recipe provide by Saint Gemini. Meanwhile, Naoshi Kanno governs the north which all animal tribes in the area that still worship him, the admiral (Tamon Yamaguchi) work as freelancer sailor but close to the drifters, and other new 5 Drifters (didn't exist in canon and my OC) some working with federation while some busy reminded their home and era but they still part of governing body and own land & fief (Oda's rewards).The Octobrists founded the first university and military academy (Oda supported its idea) as Seimei became the headmaster. All seems well for the newly-founded federation with thriving economy, life were improved, all vassals and clans under it happy. Hey, nothing can go wrong beside the Ends, right?It will change on one day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the capital, Berlina.

Life is continuing as usual in this city. Many trades came in and out of this city, many building being rebuilt first thing after the war while Japanese-style castle were still be constructed. In the city hall, in the council chamber, Oda sits on his chair, reading daily report on his military progress. Militia were formed, magical crystal ball have been distribute among Drifter, military and government high ranking-officer while waiting the things so called 'radio' being built. Beside other stuff like small skirmish battle on the border site, it just another peace, boring day while preparing another war that may came from the end.

"Hmm…, this it is? After all this battle, bloodshed, all that I get is just being stuck at this table with fancy title just because we don't know when those idiot will came to rescue the princess." Oda sighed heavily while playing with tactical map and some of the previous Drifter relics."Is that the purposed of being stuck in here, after all of this I expected to be sent back to Japan. No, all I get is the very stubborn enemies and mountain paperwork while Toyo just sleeping and trained his swordsman's skills to the troops. I really wish to have a good fight and new land to conquer." He then turns his chair towards the window start observing the welfare of the city and its citizens.

Unknown to him, a strange roman-like giant gate materialized out of nowhere in the middle of one small farm's village in Scipio's territory. Legions of army and monster marched through the gate started raid the village were the gate are located. Many villager were slaughtered, raped, and enslave by this newcomer enemy while their houses and granary have been raided to fuel their war effort. They started to clear up the area to set up a war camp around the gate. A general looked at the progress of his army from his horse while a commander under his command approaches him.

"General Ciyro Tetec, (tetek, get the joke?) Our forces have successfully subdued this barbarian. Our men are enjoying themselves with new slaves and loot from this village general. We also have moved our entire forces, about 6,000 strong men including auxiliaries and siege weapon sir. After the wyvern scout found any nearby city, we'll siege it and plant our banner for the glory of the Empire, sir." Commander Alexandro gave his report while sheathed his blood coating gladius with a proud smile.

"Excellent, any news from the grand army on another gate on Alnus Hill?" the general asked with serious face.

"They are facing the barbarians on other side of gate, lot of loot and slave were heard to be collected and will defeated the barbarians as we speak since they are the finest that Empire can offered to the world, milord. (We know that's wrong and pretty much be gangbang by JSDF for plot sake's)" Commander reply it with confident on his face. (That will full with lead, sooner or later)

"Good then, let's see if we can do better than them despite our number. This barbarian will be easy to be crush with our Imperial might."

"Our men have setup the camp around the gate. They must have enough rest for further campaign while waiting the reports from the scouts, general." He told with concerned look.

"Let them rest," the general say." They deserve their reward for their service". Both have only one thing in their minds, 'Gold, Glory, Conquest, and Whore'. And it's up to Earth best military tactician to face this madness since them to mad.

NEW POMPEI CITY (Scipio governing city)

This city is famous for agriculture industry. It was founded by Scipio himself. Due to his reign, many building have mixed architecture of native, German (Hitler) and Scipio governor building and villa was constructed with Roman style. In the guard post, a guard received a message from the scout. He the run towards the Scipio villa to deliver the message. After being allowed to enter by Roman-looking guards, he then read the message.

"Lord Scipio, our scout have encounter a massive army around 6,000 strong marched through a massive marble gate portal in one of our nearby village. They looked and wearing similar armour, shield and swords to our guards but they raided the village and bear a violet-coloured banner with dragon and cross at the background sir, I suspected it's an invasion army, what are your order?"

"What, are they from Rome?" Scipio speaks slowly to himself.

"Keep an eye to its movements, I will contact the others if it were a threat" He give order to guard with worried on his face.

"Yes milord." The guard go out of that chamber.

"What kind of fate is this?"Scipio wondered.

Fewhhh... that take a lot. Please review this fanfic. In the meanwhile..., this is my ideas for another Gate fan fiction:

Gate X Division (Gate is new problem and hope for the cure to plague, it up to Division agent to deal it along politic bullshit from Empire.)

Gate X Just Cause 3 (Rico will just blow things up and banging the Rose Order.

Gate: the Malaysian Armed Forces fought here (based on Otaku Prince's realty style with economic problems, will have religion clashes debate)

Please Vote in the review section and what you think about this idea.


End file.
